


Offering

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: An Overabundance of Divinity [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is a god who is incidentally Bond's Quartermaster. Bond doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> The anything-but-my-thesis saga continues.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).

Offerings by James Bond to The God of Armament This Seventeenth Holy Day:

  * One (1) priceless amulet against poison. Damage: embellishment has collapsed, due to use as emergency slingshot.
  * One (1) belt garrote, used as flaming whip. Damage: fire, unexplained bite marks.
  * Three (3) sticks of incense infused with the smell of spring rain.
  * One (1) paper detailing an enemy spell.



_Bond paused. He thought of his young quartermaster's eyes, bright at the sight of the self-guiding spear. "That's it," he said, and felt no fear of lying. The underground spring chuckled._

_(He returned the belt to the priest, though.)_


End file.
